


Golden Hour

by arcanecadenza



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Light Bondage, Nipple Play, One Shot, Other, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanecadenza/pseuds/arcanecadenza
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 12





	Golden Hour

It was a beautiful day to visit Cadenza’s magical gateway. Well, technically it was _always_ a beautiful day to visit. The sprawling green countryside interspersed with vineyards, forests, and rolling hills never wilted or greyed, regardless of the changing seasons in the outside world. The primroses, poppies, and oleander trees were always in bloom; acting as brilliant pops of colour amidst the seas of undulating grass that grew shin-high and was ever so soft and springy underfoot. A pleasantly cool breeze made everything it touched dance ever so slightly; sweet music resulting from their movements. And everything was bathed in a golden light that typically preceded a brilliant sunset.

There was something about seeing Asra in that golden light that made Cadenza want him and badly. Maybe it was the way his warm brown skin almost glowed, the way the cool amethyst of his eyes lit up and glimmered, or the way he always stretched out on the nearest flat surface to soak it all in. Cadenza was watching Asra do that familiar little stretch right that moment, his eyelids fluttering shut and his lips parting slightly as he sighed when tension in his spine was relieved with a soft _pop_. He blinked his eyes open slowly and caught her staring—although, in fairness, she wasn’t trying to hide it.

The white-haired magician observed his partner’s expression carefully for a few moments before a smug smile made its way onto his lips. “ _Oh_ ,” he said, a laugh bubbling up. “I know that look.”

Cadenza propped herself up on one elbow and raised an eyebrow in an attempt to look a little bit more dignified than she felt. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Mm, I think you do, actually. But, I _can_ spell it out for you.” Asra licked his lips and looked up at Cadenza through white lashes. “If you want.” 

“Enlighten me, _amore_.” Even as she spoke, Cadenza could feel heat creeping into her cheeks, desire thrumming at her core. She swallowed hard and did her best to school her features into a mask even as Asra scoured her expression. “Tell me about this ‘look’ of mine.”

Asra was quiet for a few beats, one hand finding Cadenza’s hip and kneading the flesh slightly as he drew her on top of him. “You want to fuck me.” He cocked his head to the side. “And I don’t know why you’re playing coy. Usually you would have asked me for what you wanted by now.”

“I just-” Cadenza pursed her lips together and made a vague gesture with one hand before settling her weight back onto it. “This is our first time in my magical gateway in years and I wanted us to enjoy it.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but _I’m_ enjoying myself.” Asra’s hands were drifting up Cadenza’s sides now, toward her chest, and he fondled her through the light fabric of her dress. “And I know we could enjoy ourselves even more.”

When Cadenza didn’t pull away from his touch, Asra slid his hands up higher and after a brief pause where he looked into her eyes to ensure that she was okay with the way things were going, he brushed the straps of her dress from her shoulders. He captured her lips in a soft kiss, one hand winding through her curls to draw her in closer while the other worked her dress down to her hips. Once her upper body was bare, Asra broke away from her lips and moved beneath her, his warm mouth finding her collarbone, the tender skin over her heart, and finally, her breast.

Cadenza moaned quietly when Asra’s tongue circled her nipple, his mouth encompassing her moments later to suck and tease. He was good at that: teasing her and riling her up until she could barely think straight anymore. She didn’t question it when he raised two fingers to her lips, she accepted them into her mouth immediately, tongue swirling around them. Before she could take his them deeper, Asra withdrew them and brought them to her other nipple, tracing her own saliva around the areola. He rolled the bud between his fingers, drawing more gentle sounds from Cadenza.

It was only when she felt the barest hint of teeth graze her that Cadenza pulled away from Asra’s mouth, from his touch; her fingers twining with his as she pushed his hands into the soft grass by his head. “Ah, ah, ah… you’re my guest here in my gateway—that means I need to look after _you_.”

“So you _do_ want to fuck me.” Asra’s violet eyes were glinting and he looked all too comfortable being pinned beneath his partner. All too smug. “What does looking after me entail?”

Instead of answering outright, Cadenza undid the remaining buttons of Asra’s shirt. She smoothed her hands across his chest, thumbs hooking in the fabric to pull it aside and expose more of his skin. Without looking away, she dipped her head to kiss his sternum. “I have a couple of ideas,” she eventually replied.

Asra bit his lip and spread his legs slightly. “Do any of these ideas of yours involve you between my legs and me coming against your tongue?”

“No,” Cadenza hummed, hand drifting down toward his pants only to pause at the waistband. “You look so beautiful in this light, I would hate to miss the look on your face when you come. So, I was hoping to feel you clench around my fingers instead.”

“ _Gods_.” A groan escaped Asra and he laid his hand on top of hers, guiding it between his legs and grinding against her palm. “Back when we first met I never would have expected you to be such a merciless tease.”

“‘Tease’ implies that I don’t go through with what I say. When have you ever known that to be true about me?”

Asra was quiet save for a quiet huff of breath—Cadenza had him there. He was grinding against her hand in earnest now; eyelids fluttering, head pressing back into grass so soft that it might as well have been a pillow, strained little sounds escaping him as he struggled to find just the right amount of friction. He knew that Cadenza would indulge him eventually, but whatever she had in mind… he wished she would just say it out loud already. He opened his eyes and met her gaze as evenly as he could, stilling his restless hips.

“What is it, Asra?” The gold flecks in Cadenza’s eyes appeared molten in the light. “What do you want?”

For a few moments, Asra’s thoughts raced. What did he want, exactly? He hadn’t thought that far ahead. He took a deep breath in an attempt to quiet the noise in his head and when he finally spoke up, he parroted a phrase that Cadenza had used earlier. “Please look after me.”

“That could most certainly be arranged.” With a smile, Cadenza removed her hand from where Asra had attempted to wedge it between his thighs and sat back on her heels; studying his form beneath her. “Tell me, would you like to be restrained?”

“Depends. What were you hoping to use?”

“Oh, you know.” With a wave of her hand, long blades of grass were folding toward Asra, just barely licking against the delicate skin of his inner wrists. “The grass.”

Asra focused on the sensation of the grass tickling him, on the contrast of cool dew slicking warm skin. He exhaled slowly even as his heart raced. “Then yes, I’d like that.”

“Wrists and ankles?”

“Wrists only, please.”

“Okay.” Cadenza raised one of Asra’s wrists to her lips and kissed it softly, sweetly. “You’ll tell me if it gets to be too much?”

“I’ll use our safe word if I need to.” Asra positioned his wrists above his head and spread his legs wider still, his thighs pressing against the insides of Cadenza’s knees. “Just… _please_.”

“Okay, _amore_. Okay. _Patience_. I’ll look after you, don’t worry.”

Murmuring quiet reassurances all the while, Cadenza used her magic, her pull, her influence on their surroundings to weave the long blades of grass around Asra’s wrists. A gentle tug on his end revealed that his makeshift bindings were fairly frangible and that it wouldn’t take a great deal of force to break free… not that he wanted to though, at least not currently. For all of his love of delayed gratification, he wished that Cadenza would touch him already, that she would coax an orgasm out of him by way of her fingers or mouth, or both.

Recognizing her partner’s impatience, Cadenza took her sweet time settling on her side in the grass alongside him. She propped herself up on one elbow so that she could see Asra’s face and study his every expression, lips pressed together in a pleased smile when she noted the gleam of desperation in his violet eyes. He was also spreading his legs almost insistently at that point, evidently eager, and Cadenza obliged him by hooking her foot around his ankle and creating an even wider gap between his thighs for her to work between.

“See?” Cadenza murmured, pressing her lips to Asra’s warm temple. “Do you call this teasing?”

“Yes. I mean, you haven’t even-”

Asra cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath when Cadenza finally slipped her hand past the waist of his pants. He strained briefly against his grassy bindings, wishing to stick a hand down his pants as well in order to rest it on top of Cadenza’s and feel the twitches of the tendons in her hands as she brought him to orgasm. Ultimately, his hands remained securely above his head, but he nevertheless curled them into fists when she started to massage his vulva with her second and third fingers. Asra groaned.

“Wow, so wet for me already,” Cadenza remarked as she teased Asra’s entrance with the tip of her index finger. “Tell me, what were you thinking about before you pointed out that I was evidently oh-so-hungry for you?”

“I was- _Gods!_ ” Asra interrupted himself yet again when Cadenza sank her middle finger inside of him down to the first knuckle.

“Is that your final answer? You were thinking about the Gods and you somehow ended up begging me to fuck you?”

“No, I- I was thinking about you,” Asra admitted through gritted teeth. He _did_ like to talk back during sex, but when Cadenza got like this… intense and focused so closely on him that it was as if the rest of the world faded away… that suddenly became very difficult. “I was thinking about what we would do when we visited here when we were younger.”

“And what was it that we did here, exactly?” Cadenza asked nonchalantly. She was deeply curious about these memories that Asra had, but admitting that would give him the upper hand, and she was having way too much fun being in control for the time being.

“We would have sex. Not all the time, but… _often_.” Asra sucked in a breath through his teeth and let it out by way of a strangled moan as Cadenza pumped her middle finger in and out of him, calloused fingertip stroking his inner walls. “You could last for so long here, it seemed like you were never going to run out of energy.”

“Specifics, please. Unless you don’t want to come.”

“I _do_ want to come—I’ll tell you!”

“Good. Very good.”

With that, Cadenza shifted down a little and dropped her mouth to Asra’s bare chest, briefly catching his nipple between her teeth like he had done to her earlier and relishing in the soft hiss that he let out before pulling away to quirk an eyebrow, eyes glinting and lips curled up at the corners. She knew very well what she was doing. She knew very well that she was just making it more difficult for Asra to speak. But that made it all the more fun. Was she a tease, though? Well, who could say for certain?

“Talk to me, Asra… what did we _do?_ ”

The moment the words had left her mouth, Cadenza went back to treating him to barely perceptible sweeps of her tongue, almost in time with the movements of her middle and ring fingers as she fucked him with them. By now, Asra was squirming, bucking his hips wildly every time Cadenza came close to rubbing his g-spot. He could feel that he was dripping, hell, he had probably soaked through his pants, and he suddenly found himself wishing for them to be removed all the way—he wanted to hear the sound of Cadenza’s fingers as they worked him toward orgasm.

Asra wanted to come, so badly. He wanted to come shuddering and shaking, and grinding against the palm of Cadenza’s hand while she trailed her lips up his chest to eventually capture his in a kiss. But he knew that he wouldn’t get what he wanted until he answered her questions in a satisfactory manner. Gods, he was trying to recall the memory in full, trying to call on the words to express it so that Cadenza would give him exactly what he wanted, but damn it all, that was difficult to do when her tongue was doing a delicate dance against his skin and her fingers were spreading him open so very carefully. _Still_. He had to at least _try_.

“There was one day, it was- it was winter back in Vesuvia, and we came here because you were complaining about the cold… you were always- you still always _are_ so cold.”

“Go on, you’re doing so well.”

“W-We stripped down completely once we arrived and just- you laid in the grass while I swam.” Asra gasped as Cadenza crooked her fingers inside of him, as she nipped at him. “I didn’t swim for long, though. There’s something about you wearing nothing but golden light that drives me wild.” He looked at her, then, or at least tried to—her eyes were currently closed. If his hands had been free he would have touched her cheek. “That’s still true, in case you were wondering.”

Cadenza opened her eyes, although her movements were lazy, her gaze was intense. “Mm, I feel the same about you. What did you do next? When you got out of the water?”

“I ate you out. Right where you were. I wrapped my arms around your thighs, pulled you into my lap, a-and lifted you up so that I could _feast_. Every time you arched your back, you ended up pushing more insistently against my mouth, and the sight of you- _ah-_ white-knuckled as you grabbed fistfuls of grass and so desperate for more…. It was heaven.

“Somehow, some way, you got me underneath you—not that I was c-complaining. You rode my face, and to this day, I’m surprised you didn’t slip off, that’s how wet you were. Seeing you outlined in- _nn-_ gold when you came all over my mouth, panting and moaning while you did… that’s not a sight that can be easily beaten.”

“Is there more?” Cadenza asked quietly, warm breath ghosting across saliva-slicked skin and eliciting a shiver from Asra. “Is that how we would spend our days here, in the past?”

“Oh, we were creative, Enza, d-don’t get me wrong. We did a whole lot more than that.”

“You’ll have to tell me more later. For now, I think you deserve to come after managing to speak so clearly while I fingered you. I wonder if you would have been able to if I had been licking your pussy, instead…?”

At that, Asra turned his head and groaned into his shoulder, teeth grazing the surface. He tugged against his restraints again as Cadenza’s touches grew more deliberate, her practiced fingers crooking and spreading, and fucking him in such a way that if he had been standing, his legs would have likely given out beneath his weight. The sounds that he made as he approached climax were carried away by the breeze, and despite the wild hammering of his heartbeat in his ears, Cadenza’s own pleased little hums weren’t lost on him.

The magician wanted to wind his fingers through his partner’s wild black curls, tug her up so that he could kiss her sunlight-streaked skin. As if she had read his mind, Cadenza dropped wet kisses up Asra’s sternum; tracing her lips along his jaw before finally meeting his full-on in a kiss that quickly turned greedy. She was devouring and ruining him all at the same time, and he loved it. He moaned into her mouth when she started to rub her thumb against his clit. By now, he was grinding against her with wild abandon, sparks shooting up his spine and pleasure coiling in his abdomen every time her fingers brushed his g-spot. He was going to come, he was going to come, he was going to-

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Asra’s entire body tensed and then shuddered as he came in a warm, wet rush against Cadenza’s hand, his walls clenching around her fingers all the while. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of him slowly through his orgasm, peppering kisses across his warm skin that was now salty with sweat. It was only when his legs started to twitch and his soft moans grew strained that Cadenza withdrew her fingers and popped them in her mouth, sucking them clean while Asra came down. With a wave of her hand, the blades of grass that had been wrapped around his wrists retreated, and she pulled him into a loving embrace that he eagerly returned.

“How are you feeling?” she whispered, lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

It took Asra a moment to answer as he was still catching his breath. “Good. Really good.”

“I didn’t tire you out too much, did I?” Although Cadenza’s tone was easy-going, her wandering touches told a different story. She was _thinking_ , and whenever she got to thinking, well…. Things got interesting.

Recognizing his partner’s mannerisms, Asra pretended to think as well, when really, he was just biding his time. “I’ve still got energy to burn,” he answered calmly.

“Good.” Cadenza sat up and pulled her dress over her head, setting it aside. She let her gaze wander across Asra’s warm brown skin, silently appreciating the way the places her tongue had touched and traced almost shone in the golden light. “I was hoping to make up for lost time, but… you’re still wearing too much for my tastes.”

Asra let out a breath through his nose and sat up as well, shrugging his shirt off the rest of the way and setting to work in removing his pants. “ _Tease_.”

“ _Please_ ,” Cadenza scoffed. “You love it.”


End file.
